The Exorcised Girl
Appearance She is a young high school girl with long caramel/sandy coloured hair which she ties up in a side pony tail. She has dark brown eyes. She came from the same school as Watanuki's. Storyline 'The Girl's Wish' The girl came to the shop one day and met Yuko and Watanuki. When asked what her wish was, she told Yuko that she didn't want her house to be so scary. She explained that she lived alone and that she moved into a new house but that she would often hear voices and footsteps as if there was someone else in the house. Yuko considered her wish and agreed to grant it by giving the girl a bell. She told the girl to hold the bell and take it wherever she went when she was inside the house. The girl agreed to this and too the bell. 'The Bells' The next day, the girl comes back to the shop desperately, yelling at Yuko, telling her that the bell didn't work, on the contrary, it made things worse. The girl said that the footsteps grew closer and the voices louder and that she could now feel the presence of another person near her. Yuko told the girl that since the bell didn't work, she should try two bells. The girl is uncertain of whether to take the bells but in the end, she takes them and leaves. The next day at school, Watanuki and Himawari are walking in the hallways and Watanuki is telling Himawari about the girl. He says that the girl must be from their school because the uniform that she wears is the school's uniform. Himawari ponders over what Yuko's plan is with the bells when Watanuki tells her that the girl is sitting down on the lawn. Watanuki and Himawari both look out the window and Watanuki describes the girl to Himawari. Himawari says that she sees the girl and then the two continue guessing what could be happening to the girl. Later on that same day, the girl comes back furious and yells at Yuko again saying that Yuko thinks she's a fool and an idiot because all that the bells are doing is making things worse. While in tears, the girl tells Yuko that she felt a hand touch her he other day and that now she knows that there is something in the house and that it is coming to get her. When the girl finishes explaining, she tries to hit Yuko but Yuko stops her fist in midair by grabbing onto her wrist and tells the girl that if she wants to make her house safe again, she will take the bells. Yuko then presents the girl with what looks like twenty bells, all hung on a kind of key chain. 'Revealing the Truth' When Watanuki sits outside the shop when Haruka appears and takes him to the girl's house. Haruka said that every dream is connected and that they're in the girl's dream, so nobody can see nor hear them, but what they see is reality. The girl sleeps, then awakes and tries to take the bells (they are sitting on her nightstand), only to drop them to the floor, causing them to ring very loudly. As the ring continues, the sound of footsteps can be heard, which scares the girl. It gets closer, until the door is opened, by a man, who cannot be seen by the girl and the girl is not seen by him. Then, a lady enters to the room, looking afraid, and tells the man about "something" strange that is living in the house, which is actually the girl. The lady and the girl cannot see each other which makes each think of the other as "something scary". The man pushes a chair and it hits the girl, causing her to be more scared and ring the bells louder. The ring of bells makes the lady more afraid and asks the man to call an exorcist. The next day, the girl came to school as usual, and it's revealed that Himawari cannot see her. What Himawari meant was another girl with same hairstyle, but her hair only reached her shoulder. It is later confirmed by Yuko to Watanuki that the girl was a spirit. And she said: "Let me tell you this: her wish is for her house not to be scary anymore. So now that she's been exorcised and gone, her house is not scary anymore, right?" Category:Customer Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Deceased Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs